Captain America: War on Freedom
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: A Civil War rewrite. When the Avengers are asked to compromise on their freedoms in the Accords, the team must come up with a new solution to the problem. They're faced with new challenges and set backs and it's only a matter of time before something happens to them that can not be reversed and they must deal with their actions. POV of Pepper Potts. Rated for language. On A03 too.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain America: War on Freedom**

_Chapter One: Freedom of Guilt_

**A/N: I was rewatching Captain America: Civil War and it got me thinking. What about a rewrite, to fix the problems I had with the movie? Like what if, instead of ignoring Tony and Pepper's relationship, use it to its advantage? And what if the movies treated Ross like how he actually is? An asshat and I refuse to believe that Tony would agree with a man that made Bruce Banner's life a living shit hole. So I won't reveal everything I have planned, but be aware that Pepper Potts is my favourite character along with Tony Stark, so if you don't like them together than this ain't your story. **

**Please enjoy, read, review and follow! Disclaimer at the end.**

Pepper Potts couldn't help but let her sad smile linger on her face as she watched Tony relive the scene he wanted to happen the last time he talked to his parents. Tony Stark always regretted his actions towards his parents- his mother more specifically. He felt as if he never told her enough that he loved her or didn't show his father some slack. He loved his parents, as much as Howard Stark was a bit of a prick and Maria Stark struggled to keep her husband and son together.

"-Now I would like to introduce, the founder of the September Foundation and the CEO of Stark Industries, my gorgeous girlfriend, Pepper Potts!" Tony announced. Pepper walked onto the stage from the side to a growing applause and Pepper smiled and waved to the crowd. She was so glad she ignored almost everyone and started up this foundation. It was worth it.

"Thank you, Tony and welcome to all of you! Yes, it's true all your projects are now fully funded by the September foundation and yes you will have resources available to help you with your projects. I can not wait to see everything you have in store for the future. Now, before Tony and I leave, you'll have to fill out some paperwork but then you're free to go. Enjoy your day." Pepper announced. The crowd of kids applauded even more as Tony took Pepper's hand and raised it above their heads.

Pepper smiled at her boyfriend as they walked off the stage and Pepper whispered in Tony's ear.

"We have to get back to the compound immediately. Avengers emergency. General Ross has politely declared war against the Avengers." Pepper told her boyfriend. He looked at her in worry and she shook her head slightly as a faculty member walked up to them.

"Mr Stark, Miss Potts, thank you both so much for your generosity. The money will help these kids tremendously and I was wondering, if I may ask, if some of that could go to the faculty? I know, gross, but hear me out. I have this killer idea for a self-cooking hotdog. Basically, chemical detonator embedded-" The faculty member started, and Pepper politely smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Tony and I both have a hell of meetings- Avengers and Stark Industries things, but please let my PA know and we'll work something out, I promise." Pepper told him.

"Thank you, madam, thank you so much!" He replied, walking off happily. Pepper rolled her eyes and followed her husband, who was leading them down the hallway and towards the elevator, where a woman was standing, looking at it intently.

"That was so sweet what you two do for those young people." The woman said, with a fake smile. Pepper gave a small smile.

"Everyone deserves a chance to grow their potential." Pepper told her.

"Oh, they deserve it. It helps to ease my conscious." Tony replied. Pepper squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back. Her husband's guilt had multiplied in the past year, since Sokivia and the battle with Ultron and she knew how much it had haunted him.

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But you both got the money. Why not help as many people grow their potential? It's brilliant." The woman told them. Pepper felt her heart race. This woman was not here to tell them about how nice it was of Pepper or Tony about the foundation.

"Are you going up?" Tony asked, seemingly ignoring the jab the woman sent to them.

"I'm right where I want to be." The woman told them, now glaring at them. She reached into her handbag and Tony let go of Pepper's hand, pushing her back and grabbed her wrist with his right hand. The woman glared at him, pulling out a picture.

"Hey! I'm sorry. It's occupational hazard." Tony told the woman, seemingly unapologetic.

"I work for the state department. Human resources. I'm sure you can appreciate that Miss Potts. It's boring, I know, but it helped me raise my son. My beautiful boy and I'm so very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him, Tony Stark. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You fight for yourself- for her. You are both cowards. Who's going to avenge my Charlie, Stark? Potts? He's dead. And I blame you." The woman told them. She slammed the picture in Pepper's chest and stalked off.

Pepper couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes as she looked at the picture of what she assumed was Charlie Spencer. Tony took the photo from her hand and Pepper looked up to see the woman almost completely out of sight.

"Mrs Spencer!" Pepper called out suddenly. The woman turned around. "Tony did not kill your son. He was trying to save the world from being wiped out completely from existence. Know your facts before you place blame. I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am. But Tony Stark did not kill Charlie Spencer. Ultron did."

"And who created Ultron?" The woman asked.

"Everyone afraid for the safety of this world." Pepper replied simply. The woman walked off and Pepper turned back to her boyfriend. He was still looking at the picture and Pepper grabbed it back from him.

"You did not kill this boy, Tony Stark." Pepper told him. He only nodded slightly.

"We've got to go, we have a meeting with General Ross and the Avengers." Tony told her, walking into the elevator. Pepper sighed and followed him, standing beside him, taking his hand.

"I love you," Pepper told him quietly.

"I love you too, Pep," Tony replied.

When Pepper and Tony arrived back at the Avengers compound, she could feel her headache intensifying. This was going to be a very long day, only to be made worse with a meeting with the Secretary of State, General Ross. In the car ride home, Pepper caught herself and Tony up to speed with what had happened in Lagos just hours before and the Sokovia Accords, in which the meeting with General Ross was about. Tony parked the car in the garage, beside the other cars.

Pepper hoped out of the car, closing the door and followed her husband up to the meeting room the Avengers used to debrief each other on missions. Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Vision and General Ross were already in the board room and Pepper hesitated.

"Come in, Pepper, I'll tell you everything that happens, anyway." Tony pointed out. She smiled slightly at him before following him into the room.

"General Ross," Pepper acknowledged, nodding in his direction.

"Miss Potts. Mr Stark, I wasn't aware this was a meeting for civilians as well." Ross told them and Pepper hid a scoff with a cough that made both Sam and Rhodey smirk at her.

"Well General Ross, I like to inform my w- girlfriend of everything that happens in my life, and wouldn't you like her to get the best opinion of you in person?" Tony asked him sarcastically. He opted out of sitting in a chair, instead, standing behind Pepper's chair, which was at the end of the table.

"Miss Potts is not supposed to know about missions that the Avengers partake in." Ross pointed out. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"General Ross, I'm sure you're a busy man, with many important things to do. Now, can you please inform us all about what this meeting is about? I have to prepare dinner soon, and I'd hate for us to have a late dinner." Pepper told the General in a cold voice.

"Perspective. Some people call the Avengers heroes. Other call you vigilantes. The world owes you a great deal. An unpayable debt. You've fought for us, protected us. Risked your lives for us." Ross told them, glaring at Pepper.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked, leaning slightly backwards in her chair as Pepper sat forward, slightly.

"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignores sovereign borders and inflict their will where ever they choose to and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind." Ross told them.

Pepper closed her eyes as Ross started to show them video footage of New York, Washington DC, Sokovia and Lagos. She couldn't stand to watch the pain that the Avengers were surely going through.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve said, and Pepper opened her eyes, looking at Wanda, who looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"For four years, the Avengers have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the worlds can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross told them and Pepper scoffed loudly again. Everyone turned to look at her and Tony squeezed her shoulder.

"General Ross, if I may interject. These things happened because civilians or the police or whatever you want to call them, were not powerful enough to stop these threats. Loki sent thousands of aliens to invade Earth. Who stopped them? Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD and who stopped them? Ultron wanted to annihilate the world. Who stopped them? And didn't Hydra want biohazardous materials, in which the Avengers stopped? So, I ask you, General. Why do you really want to control the Avengers?" Pepper interjected. Ross looked like he wanted to strangle her, and the others looked at her, impressed by her standing up on their behalf.

"One hundred and seventeen, Miss Potts. One hundred and seventeen countries want to sign the Sokovia accords. The Avengers will no longer be a private organization, their weapons will be controlled and monitored by the United Nations panel, and you will only operate when and if it's necessary, deemed by the panel." General Ross told them, glaring at her.

"My- our weapons monitored by the panel. So, they can steal my technology and use it to create their own weapons? Think of yourself as screwed, General." Tony spat.

"The Avengers, as Pepper informed you, were created to make the world safer. I feel we're doing that." Steve told him.

"Tell me Captain, Miss Potts, Mr Stark, where are Thor and Banner? Where are the god and the Hulk? If I misplaced a couple of thirty mega ton nukes, you'd bet there'd be consequences. Compromise, Avengers. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross told them.

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey said simply. Pepper rolled her eyes in frustration.

"In three days, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. So, I suggest you talk it over." Ross told them, the underlying threat of 'and if you don't' heavily in his voice and mannerisms.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

"Then you retire." Ross told them.

"And who saves the world when we're retired, General?" Tony asked as Ross was about to leave.

"Better heroes." Ross told them coldly and he left. Pepper looked up at her husband, who was looking at Rhodey and Steve. The Accords now sat directly in front of Pepper and she grabbed the book and stood up.

"Have some time to think about the accords by yourselves, then at dinner we'll hash it out. It'll be okay, if you don't agree with these accords." Pepper assured them. She left the meeting room and went straight for her bedroom.

Today had been a long day, but the next few days didn't look promising either.

**A/N: As you can tell, another change is for a stricter Accords, because let's face it, it's completely realistic. Please, read, review and follow! I'll post later chapters but I have no idea, how many chapters there will be. Also it's not an accident that the world thinks that Pepper and Tony aren't married and that Pepper refers to Tony as her husband. **

**Any suggestions on what you'd like to see? I have another three chapters written up and chapter five is being written now. I'll take any suggestions to inspire my writing. **

**All grammar mistakes are mine and I do not own Marvel or any of its characters or quotes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain America: War on Freedom**

_Chapter Two: Freedom of Choice_

**A/N: This chapter deals with the death of an amazing female character who had an amazing tv show but was cancelled for some stupid reason, Agent Peggy Carter. So in the movies, it's implied, that Tony didn't know Peggy but considering Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis's friendship and Peggy and Howard's friendship, I believe this to be completely untrue. In this AU story which I believe should be canon, but you didn't come here for my opinion, Peggy was very much apart of Tony's life, Peggy was his godmother and he goes to her funeral.**

**Please enjoy, read, review and follow! Disclaimer at the end.**

Pepper stood at the kitchen bench, looking at the picture of Charlie Spencer. After the meeting with General Ross, the Avengers had separated, to go to their own space. Tony and Rhodey went down to his labs, Steve went to his bedroom, Sam went for a fly, Wanda and Vision went to a private loungeroom and Natasha was talking to Clint on the phone, somewhere in the compound.

What did that woman mean? How could Charlie's death, possibly be her fault? Or anyone's fault? Had Ultron not been stopped, she wouldn't even be here today, to accuse Tony or Pepper. Pepper shook her head and turned her concentration to cooking dinner. Homemade pizza, for her group of Avengers. Steve would need at least two normal meatlovers pizzas, Tony and Rhodey always smashed out one extra cheesy barbeque meatlovers each, Sam and Pepper shared a supreme pizza and Wanda and Natasha would share a simple ham and pineapple pizza. Vision never ate anything, instead he just drank water whilst they ate.

"You know, you don't have to look after us, Pepper," Natasha told her. Pepper jumped and sprinkled cheese all over the floor. Natasha smirked as Pepper sighed and sprinkled the last of the cheese on the pizzas.

"I know, but I like to. I want to be organised, and you guys are a part of that. You guys- you're my family. I want to make sure you all live well and happy." Pepper replied quietly.

"He's not your fault either, you know." Natasha said, helping Pepper put the pizzas in the ovens. Pepper sighed as she started to clean up the mess her cooking had made.

"I don't know what to believe, Natasha. I don't like Ross, never have, never will. He's an arrogant bully who hates heroes. I just- one hundred and seventeen countries. They all agree with him." Pepper said quietly.

"But we don't. They're taking away our freedom, our choice to choose what's right from what's wrong. Whilst I agree, we need some boundaries, we don't need them like this. Never like this, Pepper." Natasha told her. "We just need to do PR stunts. The general public loves us, and the government won't have a choice but abide but our terms and conditions."

"You're right. Of course, you're right, Natasha, why wouldn't you be?" Pepper smiled softly. Natasha took the photo of Charlie Spencer, folding it up carefully in her pocket.

"That's why we fight. We try to make the world a better place." Natasha said simply. At that moment, Steve, Wanda, Sam, Vision, Tony and Rhodey walked into the kitchen.

"I can tell by your faces, what your decisions you have all made." Pepper noted and they all nodded, looking at each other. Vision was looking thoughtful, but Pepper knew ultimately, he would stay closest to Wanda, to keep her protected from outside forces.

"We can't sign the Accords, if we sign them, we give up our right to choose. Agendas change and people change." Steve told her.

"Steve, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I think this is the right thing to do." Pepper told them.

"We're not retiring are we because I just made this super cool upgrade to mine and Rhodey's suits and I'd love to try them out." Tony asked and Pepper laughed at her husband as the pizzas finished cooking.

"Alright it's the usual homemade pizza, sorry about that, so take these over to the table and let's enjoy, shall we?" Pepper told them. They all grabbed their own slices of pizzas and all sat at the dinner table, chatting and laughing when Pepper's phone called.

"Sorry guys, I've got to take this." Pepper told them, feeling her heart drop at the caller I.D. She hoped that it wasn't bad news, but she just knew the universe would want to make today as stressful as possible.

"Miss Potts? I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but Peggy Carter, passed away only an hour ago in her sleep. We're informed that you would tell her two most frequent non-family members?" The lady on the line asked.

"Ah yes- yes of course, thanks for letting me know." Pepper replied and she looked over to the table. Everyone was looking at her with curiosity and Pepper felt like she was about to crush Steve and Tony's hearts with her news.

"Steve? Tony? Can I see you both privately please?" Pepper asked. They both nodded and stood up from the dinner table, following her to her own private office and she tried to think of the best way to break the news to the boys. They arrived shortly after.

"What's wrong, Pepper? Is it Ross?" Steve asked. Pepper shook her head.

"It's Peggy. She- she passed away in her sleep." Pepper told the, tears forming in her eyes. Steve took a step backwards and Tony looked at her in shock.

"Aunt- Aunt Peggy is dead?" Tony asked unsure. Pepper nodded again and Steve left the room, presumably to process the news and Pepper took her husband into her arms as the tears started to fall from him onto her shoulder.

"Oh Tony, honey, I'm so sorry," Pepper whispered in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt more tears fall from his face.

Pepper couldn't believe it either. Agent Peggy Carter, dead. That woman was a god given gift. How she had managed to pull Tony into line before Pepper started working at Stark Industries, she wasn't entirely sure and she knew that it hadn't been pretty, but Tony spoke so highly of his godmother, she was like a second mother to him.

Pepper had only met Peggy a handful of times, but each time had been more enjoyable then the last. She was a feisty woman, always telling Pepper embarrassing stories from Tony's childhood or telling her stories about Tony's butler Edwin Jarvis and his wife Ana Jarvis. She always looked at Tony like he was her own son and always treated him as such.

"I'm going to go talk to Steve," Tony mumbled, ten minutes later.

"Okay, I'll tell the others. Just- it'll be okay, I promise, I'm always here for you." Pepper told him, squeezing his hand. Tony nodded and left her office and Pepper wiped her face before going out to the lounge room, where the others were now sitting, writing ideas on a piece of paper.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Peggy Carter. She passed away today." Pepper told them. Natasha looked down at her hands, seemingly thinking of something and Pepper knew there was a story there between Natasha Romanoff and Peggy Carter but that was for another time.

"She was the founder of SHIELD, wasn't she?" Wanda asked. Pepper only nodded and she looked at the piece of paper on the table.

"What's this?" Pepper asked but she could deduce from the things written on it that it was the Avenger's compromise on the Accords.

"Our own Accords. Rhodey pointed out, that one hundred and seventeen countries wanted to sign us to sign this so we should make our own accords and give it to them." Sam told her. Pepper frowned and looked up at Rhodey.

"It's dangerously arrogant to think that we can get away with anything. We have got to be held accountable but not like they want us to be. We still need our freedom of choice." Rhodey pointed out.

"You guys can't go to Vienna without signing the Accords. You'll be counted as criminals because they'll sign it and if you guys don't, it spells trouble." Pepper told them.

"What else can we do, Pepper? I won't give in to their demands. Have you had a read of these? They're outlandish. How can we possibly tell them of future attacks, before they happen? We're not wizards or sorcerers, we can't see into the future." Sam said outraged.

"Think about what you're willing to compromise on and what you aren't and be prepared for hell." Pepper warned them. They all nodded and Sam, Vision and Wanda stood up, going to their rooms and Pepper looked at Rhodey and Natasha.

"What do you two think?" Pepper asked.

"We made some very public mistakes. We need to win back their trust and lay low for a little while, whilst this all cools down." Natasha said carefully.

"I just- it's the UN. They control a lot of things and- I think we need to be strong on where we stand. We won't sign the Sokovia accords, but we're willing to make our own document up and present it to them." Rhodey sighed. Pepper nodded. "Also, I hate Ross."

"Don't we all?" Pepper asked. She ran a hand through her hair before standing up and going over to the dinner table and she started to clean up.

"Pepper let us do that. Why don't you go to bed? It hasn't been an easy day for you, I'm sure." Rhodey told her, standing up.

"Only if you're sure." Pepper said uncertainly. Rhodey waved her off.

"How hard is packing a dishwasher?" Natasha joked and Pepper gave a small laugh.

Pepper was standing next to Natasha and Sam, as she watched Tony and Steve lead the way to place down Peggy's coffin. Pepper could see Steve's red face and Tony's no emotion mask that hid his emotional turmoil underneath. She felt for them both. One lost the love of his life, the other, the last remaining person to his childhood, to his parents and the Jarvis's.

The placed the coffin down with tender care and walked over to the front row. Tony whispered something to Steve, and he nodded before sitting next to Sam. Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. She watched on as Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter's great niece spoke, and she could tell that she too was barely keeping it together. Pepper glanced over to see Peggy's daughter Katrina and her son Francis. Peggy's husband, Daniel Sousa, had died just before the fall of Shield.

"-It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, 'No, you move.' Thank you." Sharon ended, looking at Steve before stepping off the platform and sitting next to her Katrina and her own daughter Maggie.

The funeral ended and soon the crowd filtered out, leaving just the five of them, sitting quietly and looking at Peggy Carter's coffin. Pepper stood up and Tony stood up quickly, looking at Steve.

"Will we see you at home, Cap?" Tony asked. Steve just nodded.

"I'm just going to stay here for a bit- you guys can go." Steve replied and Tony nodded slowly. Pepper squeezed Steve's shoulder before walking off with Tony.

"Do you want to talk to anyone or just go home?" Pepper asked. Tony shook his head.

"I talked to Katrina and Francis before and told them I wouldn't stick around. They understood. Besides, you have to fly off to Vienna early tomorrow morning and we might as well try and have a good night's sleep before it goes to shit." Tony muttered, passing a group of people.

"Okay no worries. I'll talk to them soon anyway and catch up with them." Pepper murmured.

Tony Stark wasn't wrong when he said Vienna was going to be a shit storm. They just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed and yes, I did add that Daniel Sousa was Peggy's husband because it seemed like the most logical choice. Yes, they did have children because I'll be damned if they wouldn't have cute children. **

**Please read, review and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own all grammar mistakes and I do not own Marvel or their characters or their quotes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain America: War on Freedom**

_Chapter Three: Freedom to Kill_

**Author's Note: This is the events of Vienna and the aftermath of it all. It will tell you what the Avengers have agreed upon for their own 'accords' and what the UN thinks of it before 'Bucky' bombs the place.**

**Please enjoy, read, review and follow! Disclaimer at the end.**

Pepper Potts was nervous to be here in Vienna. She had an off feeling about today that she couldn't quite place. Perhaps, it was because she was her representing the Avengers whilst Natasha was with her. No one expect for Pepper knew what the Avenger's decision was and it made her nervous to speak on their behalf. Natasha had opted to do it, but they had all decided it was best for someone who wasn't an Avenger to talk for them in case the UN decided to arrest Natasha.

"It's alright Pepper, we'll deal with the outcome of today." Natasha told her. Pepper could only nod as they walked up the stairs and were greeted by all the representatives of the United Nations. They all looked at them and Pepper stood up taller and Natasha did the same.

Everyone went back to their conversations and Pepper and Natasha walked up to the front of the room, looking for their seats. Pepper recognised King T'Chaka and his son, T'Challa, the representatives for Wakanda. T'Challa walked up to them and offered them a smile, shaking their hands.

"I suppose neither of you are really use to the spot light." T'Challa acknowledged. Pepper let out a small laugh.

"Well it's not always so flattering," Natasha pointed out. T'Challa offered another smile.

"You seem to be doing alright so far, considering both of your last trips to Capitol Hill. I wouldn't think you would be comfortable in this company, Miss Romanoff." T'Challa told them.

"We're not trust us." Pepper interjected. "The politics at play? Overwhelming."

"That alone, makes me glad you are both here Miss Potts and Miss Romanoff." T'Challa told them.

"Why? You don't approve of all of this?" Natasha asked curiously, looking around. Pepper followed her line of sight, Pepper now looking at General Ross who was talking to representatives from Australia and France.

"The accords, yes. The politics, like Miss Potts pointed out, not really. Productiveness is easily achieved with less people around. Two in a room can do more than one hundred." T'Challa nodded. Pepper couldn't help but agree with the Prince's logic before King T'Chaka came over.

"Unless you need to move a piano." T'Chaka noted and Pepper smiled at the Wakandian king.

"Papa," T'Challa smiled, nodding his head towards his father.

"Son. Miss Romanoff, Miss Potts." T'Chaka nodded. Pepper bowed her head slightly to the king as Natasha did the same.

"King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to personally apologize for what happened in Nigeria." Natasha said sincerely. Pepper nodded, allowing Natasha to take the reigns on this line of talk. She felt it was best to be quiet in this aspect, considering she was married to the lead Avenger saying no to these Accords. But the public didn't need to know she was married to Tony Stark. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you both for being here. I can not wait to hear of the Avengers decisions. I'm sad to see that the others couldn't come but I hear personal matters came up for Mr Stark and Captain Rogers." T'Chaka told them. Pepper gave a slight smile. That was the official reason anyway.

"Yes, so are we." Natasha told him diplomatically.

"Everyone, please be seated. This assembly is now in session. Now, Miss Pepper Potts, Miss Natasha Romanoff, if you'd like to please come to the stage to tell us about the Accords." The announcer told everyone.

"That is the future calling. Such a pleasure, meeting you both. Thank you." T'Challa told them. Both men walked off, having a conversation with each other and Pepper walked over to the platform. Pepper took a deep breath before pulling out her speech and she looked at Natasha who gave her a small nod.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations. For those who do not know me, I am Miss Virginia Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO and this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. I stand before you on the behalf of the Avengers, who are made up of Captain Steven Rogers, Mr Anthony Stark, Colonel James Rhodes, Miss Wanda Maximoff, Mr Sam Wilson, Mr Clinton Barton, and Vision. Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard and Doctor Bruce Banner are currently unavailable to make comment on their opinions, however the Avengers all agreement that they would also agree with the group's mutual decision. I am here to publicly declare the decision made by the Avengers and here to remind you of all the good they have provided for you." Pepper started talking. She looked over at General Ross than over at T'Challa and his father. She took a deep breath. Time to rip it off like a band aid.

"I am to announce, that the Avengers will not be signing the Sokovia Accords. They believe that the accords take away their freedom of choice and could compromise the future of the Avengers. The Avengers also state whilst they do not agree with the Sokovia Accords, they have made their own demands which they believe can satisfy the UN's accords-" Pepper told the group. Then there was chaos. Everyone started talking and looking at Pepper and Natasha angrily and Pepper nodded to Natasha.

"Order please!" The announcer called out. It took a few minutes but eventually everyone quietened down.

"Agent Romanoff and myself are happy to answer any questions you have after you have read the Avengers version of what they asked for." Pepper announced. She quickly exited off to the side of the stage with Natasha when it happened.

"Everybody get out of the way!" T'Challa yelled and Pepper looked behind her as a bomb went off, setting the building the meeting was in on fire and she was thrown backwards from the impact.

"Mrs Stark, do you need me to contact Mr Stark? Tell him of this emergency?" FRIDAY asked, the ear piece Pepper wore going off in her ear.

"Do it now. Analyse what the hell just happened as well, FRIDAY." Pepper groaned, sitting up. Natasha was already up and reached her hand out to Pepper. Pepper quickly took her hand and felt her arm bleeding but quickly dismissed it.

"I guess someone really didn't want us here today," Natasha said sarcastically, and Pepper rolled her eyes as they ran out to the meeting room. It was utter chaos. Smoke was everywhere, fire was starting to build, and everybody was screaming.

"Pepper, you have to go okay. Look I know about- your health okay. You need to get out of here, wait by that café after you've received medical attention, okay?" Natasha told her. Pepper was in shock- mainly from the bomb explosion but also from the fact that Natasha knew that Pepper was pregnant. She had only just discovered it in the last few days and hadn't told her own husband.

"Okay- I'll- I'll tell the others." Pepper promised. Natasha only nodded as she quickly went to the nearest injured person to see if they were okay. Pepper followed the signs to the nearest exit and quickly exited the building onto the ground floor.

"Miss Potts, are you injured?" A doctor asked, running up to her. Pepper pointed to her left arm and nodded.

"My arm- it's bleeding and I'm pregnant. You can't tell a soul." Pepper begged. The doctor only nodded as she cleaned Pepper's arm and bandaged it. The doctor then took her to the back of an ambulance and started talking to a paramedic.

"You're pregnant correct?" The paramedic asked. Pepper nodded.

"Eight weeks today." Pepper told him. The paramedic nodded and started to grab equipment and took her blood pressure, her heart rate and her baby's heart rate.

"Both are healthy as can be. I can do an ultrasound if you'd like madam?" The paramedic asked. Pepper shook her head.

"I trust your word. Go look after the more seriously injured. I have to make a phone call." Pepper told them. They looked slightly worried but Pepper walked off and walked over to the front of the café that Natasha had told her to meet her at. Pepper sat down and looked at her hands which were covered in blood and soot.

"Mrs Stark, incoming call from Mr Stark." FRIDAY informed her. Pepper ran a hand through her hair before replying to FRIDAY.

"Pick it up, FRIDAY." Pepper told the AI.

"Pepper, Pepper, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tony asked in a worried voice.

"We- Natasha and I- are fine. My arm got cut but it's fine. Natasha's helping the people out in the building- I- well I- I just- don't worry I'm okay. The meeting however. Let's say the UN wasn't impressed to put it civilly but this is the least of their problems now." Pepper told her husband.

"Where are you now?" Tony asked. Pepper thought she could hear sirens in the background and Pepper could tell that her husband was here in Vienna.

"Where are you, Tony? Please tell me you aren't here in Vienna. You'll only make things worse." Pepper told her husband. She looked up when she heard footsteps and she saw exactly what she didn't want to see but needed to see. Tony, Steve and Sam were walking towards her, all wearing civilian clothing, baseball hats and sunglasses.

Tony immediately hugged her, and Pepper knew however annoyed she was at her husband, wouldn't overwhelm her feeling of joy when she saw him.

"You okay, Pepper?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a minor graze. Look you guys. It's unsafe to be here. They'll be looking for you now that you don't agree to their accords." Pepper told them.

"It's unsafe for you too Pepper. You spoke on our behalf. They're going to want you too." Sam pointed out. Pepper let out a laugh as she saw Natasha walking over to them.

"I only spoke on your behalf. I'd like to seem them try." Pepper told them. Tony smirked at her as Natasha rolled her eyes at the guys disguises. Steve looked down at his phone and let out a sigh when he saw it.

"They have a suspect." Steve said simply.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Bucky Barnes. The Winter Solider." Steve told them and Pepper looked at Natasha. Something told her that whilst the world believed it was Bucky, it was someone trying to frame him.

Looked like Pepper's week just got filled up.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The scene between Natasha and T'Challa will happen but off screen. Also Pepper will reveal the reason she's kept her marriage a secret and tell Tony she's pregnant soon. **

**Please read, review, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own all grammar mistakes. I do not own Marvel or it's characters or it's quote.**


End file.
